With You as My Sensei
by eaanderson7895
Summary: Based off of a drawing I saw online. Short oneshots of team seven with different Senseis.


Hello everyone! I saw this picture on my iPad, and I just decided to start another series! Gah, don't kill me for not updating the other ones! Anyways, there's this picture online of team seven with different senseis, and one of them was of Sai Sensei with his students Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I just thought that this would be a cute oneshot! And it's chapter one, since there are six parts if the picture.

Enjoy, comment, follow, and favorite!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sai Sensei

Kakashi and Sasuke were both leaning against the railing of the bridge, watching as Naruto yet again failed to get Sakura to go on a date with him. The two boy geniuses shook their head sat the other male on their team as he was literally pummeled into the ground.

An ink hawk flew overhead, a chalky skinned man jumping down and landing in front of them. "Hello Kakashi, brat. What on Earth are Ugly and Dickless playing now?"

Sakura stomped over. "You're so rude, Sai Sensei! Why can't you be like a normal person and call us by our names for once?!"

Sai pretended to be in deep thought. "Well, according to the book I'm reading about comraderie and leadership, I should give you all nicknames to establish a personal connecting and bond with each one of you. And to think, everyone at the Academy said you were one of the brightest." He smiled in a phony way, easily dodging the girl's attack.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Yeah, well, I'm not bonding with you, that's for sure! Instead of giving me crappy insults, you should be training me to be the next Hokage! Believe it, you're the worst Sensei in the village!"

Sai smiled, "regardless, I am your teacher and what I say goes. But do you really think someone of your caliber is up to the task of becoming Hokage?"

Naruto scowled. "Shut up! I can accomplish anything I want to, believe it! I'm going to prove everyone wrong and earn their respect by becoming Hokage! And when I do, the first thing I'm going to do is rip your dic-"

"That's enough for now, stupid. Come along, little ones, it's time for training."

The others left, and Naruto was standing there, gaping at them. He caught up with them, grumbling about how unfair Sai was being in his treatment.

Nevertheless, he completed every exercise to the best of his ability. Something struck him, and he looked over to see his teacher putting the equipment away.  
"Hey Sensei?"

"What is it, Dickless?"

Naruto ignored the nickname. "You use your painting on the battlefield, but do you ever just do it for fun? Like as a hobby?"

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

Naruto shrugged, and Sai answered. "Yes, I paint for my own entertainment in my spare time."

Sakura perked up. "Really? What do you paint? Do you do landscapes, or portraits, or abstracts?"

Sai smiled genuinely, pulling out his pallet, brush, and easel. "I do all types. I can show you, if you want?"

Naruto grinned. "All right!" He grabbed Kakashi by the wrist, while Sakura dragged Sasuke over to crowd around their teacher as he set his supplies up.

"What do you want me to paint?"

Naruto thought. "I want to see what it'd be like if I were Hokage!"

Sai smiled, dipping his brush into a vivid red and making huge, sweeping strokes across the canvas. He covered the background entirely in oranges and reds, with yellows being blended in towards the top and bottom. He then painted the skyline of the village and the Hokage monument, adding in Naruto's face. He added in streaks of black and grey, creating puffs of smoke in different places, and painted the silhouettes of dying ninja, women, and children. He then painted Naruto, standing in the right side of the foreground, watching the chaos with a shit eating grin. He titled the piece at the bottom, "Destruction of the Leaf: Hokage Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, that's not what I asked you to paint! Sensei, you're fired!"

Sakura burst into tears. "That looks about right to me!"

Sai smiled. "If you don't agree with myself and Sakura, why don't you ask Kakashi and Sasuke whether or not they think it's accurate?"

Naruto turned expectantly to the other two. Kakashi sighed, "I have no comment, I don't really take an interest in art."

Sasuke smirked. "Neither do I, but that seems to be just about right."

"What did you say, asshole?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"That does it! Sasuke, I'm gonna kick your ass, once and for all!"

Sasuke smirked. "Like you'd even get close to it! Besides, it's not my fault you'd be a shitty leader."

Naruto pouted, turning to Sai. "I have an idea, why don't you paint Sasuke?"

Sai smiled, and began to paint the requested image. He created an ivory tinted peach outline of the face, which was highly accurate. He filled it in, before creating furrowed eyebrows, a wrinkled nose, and a scowl. Naruto laughed, while Sasuke bit him in the face and Sakura complianed that Sai hadn't done Sasuke's beauty any justice. Kakashi stayed out of it, hating it when the three of them fought.

Sai created the hair, and Sasuke voiced his disagreement. "My hair doesn't look that messy, and my bangs aren't that long."

"What happened to 'that looks about right'?" Naruto commented.

"Idiot, it's different this time."

"How so?" Kakashi asked. "You can't just dish it out, Sasuke, you have to take criticism, too."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged. "Still, it's obvious to me that you became just as upset with Naruto as he did with you, so now you're even. Can you stop fighting already?"

Sai put the finishing touches on it. "All done, what do you guys think?"

Sakura gushed. "It's almost as beautiful as the real one! Sensei, can I keep it? Can I? Please, please, please?!"

Sai laughed. "Ask Sasuke, it is his portrait after all."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever. I have no use for such things."

Naruto slung his arm around Sakura. "Hey Sakura, I could give you a picture of me, if you want?"

She scowled at him. "Ew, no thank you!"

Naruto began crying, and Kakashi tried to console him. "Don't be too down. There are plenty of fish in the sea, right?" He became nervous, wondering why he was so bad at comforting people.

Sakura turned. "Sensei, I have a serious request this time."

Sai turned. "No, I won't paint a picture of Sasuke naked."

Sakura flushed. "Wh-what?! Get your mind out of the gutter, Sensei!" She grumbled to herself, squealing when Sasuke glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you draw our team, Sensei? So that, no matter what, you can always remember who we were, and how much fun we had."

Sai smiled. He painted Sasuke and Kakashi standing off to the side, looking a bit happier than they normally would. Next to them, he stroked in Sakura and Naruto, both of them grinning widely and posing for the picture. And to the far right, he painted himself, looking at his team with a small smile on his face. Was the painting completely accurate? No, not at all. But it was how he wanted to remember the four kids who had made him smile, really, truly, smile. And it was how he wanted them to remember their time with him.

Sakura smiled. "Sensei, it's wonderful!"

Naruto smiled. "You could say that again! You even made Sasuke look like he didn't have a stick up his ass!"

Sasuke countered. "And you made Naruto's face look significantly less stupid."

Before they could start fighting, Kakashi spoke. "You made us look like the team we really are, deep inside. Beneath all the fights and arguments, and beneath all of the challenges, this is us. This is our team."

Sai smiled. "I'm glad you all like it. Anyways, the sun is about to set, so practice is dismissed. I can't stand the sight of you runts anymore."

They left, and Sai packed up his supplies and headed home as well. He pulled out the team painting, rummaging through his storage room and finding a large, mahogany frame for it. He place the portrait inside, hanging it up on the wall facing the door. He smiled, wondering how those four kids had changed him so much in such little time.


End file.
